


Illumi's x Thoughts

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Inner Most Thoughts [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Illumi thinks during his times together with Hisoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumi's x Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make a part two to Normal Nights. Hopefully I didn't make Illumi ooc... (haven't gotten around to watching the Chairman arc)

Illumi liked to draw out their sessions together sometimes, in fact it was a self indulgent pleasure he reserved when Hisoka was patient and would let Illumi just touch his body for hours. He would start with soft kisses on Hisoka's face, kissing both cheeks free of makeup, his forehead, nose, and both eyes when they closed before moving to his lips. The kiss would be gentle, so far from their usual ones that would draw blood, and Illumi would either let Hisoka's tongue into his mouth or explore the other's mouth depending on what Hisoka wanted. Hisoka always tasted sweet when they kissed, just like the bubblegum the magician had loved so dearly. 

His kisses trailed down to Hisoka's throat, he kissed the soft expanse of skin there. No matter how much time Hisoka spent outside he always stayed so pale, but his skin was beautiful smooth and perfect. Illumi was less annoyed by the amount of care Hisoka put into his looks every time he was able to be him. Illumi's hand ran down his stomach, taut muscles contracting at the soft touches, it earned him a soft whine from Hisoka, "Shhhh, be patient." He had Hisoka's hands pinned against the bed using his nen and pins. They didn't pierce skin, but the bonds went through the bed and into the floor, Hisoka was completely immobile. 

The assassin trailed kisses to Hisoka's shoulders that were straining from the force he used to try and break free from the bonds. He gave a nip to his jugular as warning this only got him another soft moan. Illumi loved when Hisoka moaned, voice so deep and smooth, Illumi wanted to hear more, he reached under Hisoka to trail the small ridges in his spine naming each one up until he got to an important one, "I can destroy this disk and kill you right here, right now." Hisoka's breath hitched and his breathing picked up in excitement. He had learned long ago he couldn't threaten Hisoka with injury or death, it only served to work the clown up. He went back to kissing and sucking on Hisoka's neck, "Or I can tear your throat out, and force you to choke on your own blood." 

"Please..." He could feel Hisoka buck underneath him, trying to get some kind of friction on his erection, Illumi only put more force down to keep him still.

"Stay still or I'll leave you like this." Hisoka whimpered but he could feel his hips stop their movement. Illumi ground his hips down to reward him, "Good." Before Hisoka could buck up again he got off his legs and instead got between them. He gently ran his hands along the expanse of Hisoka's right leg, it was all tight muscle and yet it felt smooth. Hisoka's legs were one of his favorite parts on his body. He pulled it more up and out in one hand taking a glance at the vibrator he had inside of Hisoka, the small remote had been left on Hisoka's lower belly right next his dick that had a band to keep him from daring to finish. When he reached for the remote he could feel as well as see the involuntary shivers in Hisoka's thighs. To Illumi Hisoka's thighs were perfect too, so masculine, and yet the curves in them had gave him a more feminine figure. Even though he often poked Hisoka about them getting larger when he knew the clown had been eating sweets, if anything Illumi loved them even more like this. His hands went to in between his legs ignoring the vibrator and his thumbs followed the line inside of his thighs before moving under them to pick both legs higher.

The absolute picture of ruin Hisoka made, had made Illumi want to keep him like this longer, to take pictures, to record it so that when they were apart he would have something to keep him company. His eyes trailed up to look into Hisoka's amber ones, the other's eyes were half lidded, the proud smile he wore was now a bottom lip being bitten to keep in embarrassing noises, "Illumi, please... I can't..." To be fair, Illumi had been keeping this up for four hours now, he relented.

Illumi leaned down to take off the cock ring Hisoka had been wearing, a sob of relief from the magician. He took the oversensitive erection in his hand and only had to stroke a few times before Hisoka came thick cum spurting over his own belly. Hisoka let out a groan of overworked satisfaction, Illumi kissed the side of his mouth "We're going to try for five hours next week."

"You're killing me..." Hisoka turned his hazy vision to Illumi, panting harshly.

"I know." Illumi kissed him one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else, but I seriously love the idea of Hisoka's hips getting bigger because he's ~~getting older~~ eating too many sweets


End file.
